fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 19: Winter Holiday Festival Transcript
(After the opening, all of the students and staff in Shining Wings Academy are in the auditorium in their seats. The principal was on the stage, speaking into the microphone.) Principal: Hello, everyone. I hope you've enjoyed your Christmas break. Today is the Winter Holiday Festival. Staff, you're in charge of catering, decorations, organizing the festival, and recording the performances. Students, you're in charge of doing the performances, so you please do practice. Your performances can be singing, dancing, modeling, acting, voice acting, etc. Therefore, you have creative freedom. And do your best, everyone, and good luck! (After the principal dismisses everyone from the auditorium, the staff went to the meeting room to discuss the preparations for the Winter Holiday Festival while the students went to their own meeting places to discuss what they are going to do. Then the scene transitions to Spirited 6 in Hayate and Alfonso's room.) Hayate: So, everyone, what are we going to do for the festival? Alfonso: How about we do a winter-themed performance where we sing and dance? Hayate: Okay. But what are we going to wear? Fumiya: Winter clothes! Hayate: That's good, Fuu-chan. They'll fit the winter theme. Andrea: Oh, how about we add some snowflakes to the outfits? That'll really fit the theme! Hayate: Yes, let's do that! Fumiya (excitedly): Snowflakes, snowflakes! Hayate: Now, what about the song? (turns to Martha) Martha, can you help us, please? (Martha was humming along to a song she was listening to with her headphones.) Taylor: She's listening to music right now, Hayate. Hayate (nervous): What?! How can she be doing that now? We need a song for our Winter Holiday Festival performance! (Taylor pokes Martha to get her attention. Martha stops humming and removes her headphones to turn to Taylor and the rest of Spirited 6.) Martha: Hello, Taylor, everyone. My apologies for that. I found a song for us to perform. Andrea: Oh, cool! What is it called? Martha: It's called The Path Continuing into Tomorrow. I'll look up the lyrics on my phone. (Martha looks up the lyrics on her phone and shows it to everyone.) Martha: Nice, Martha. I'm sure everyone will love it. Alfonso: ¡Increíble! That would be perfect for the festival, Martha. Hayate: I agree with Alfonso. Let's perform it. (The others cheer and approve of the song.) Fumiya and Andrea: Now let's get started on the outfits and practice! (While Spirited 6 work on what to wear and practice for their performance, Toshiko is with Abelone and Chiyoko in Toshiko's room, planning on what to do for their performance. Chiyoko's manager is with the girls.) Toshiko: Well, we already got an idea of what our outfits should be thanks to you, Abelone and Chiyoko. I also know what props we need. Now, we gotta know what song we should perform for the festival. I sure don't. Abelone: I don't know what song we should do either. (turns to Chiyoko) Hey, Chiyo, what song do you think we should do? (Chiyoko has a nervous, uneasy expression on her face as she is thinking.) Abelone (frowns): What's wrong, Chiyo? Chiyoko (thinking): Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I don't know what to song to choose! I know I can't choose a Christmas song because Christmas is over! I can't do this! I'll just let everyone down... Chiyoko's manager: Hey, Chiyoko, you're pretty nervous about this, right? Chiyoko (nods with a frown): Y-yes, I am. I-I can't decide which song to pick. Chiyoko's manager: Well, how about you get out your stress ball and take some deep breaths so you can calm down and have an easier time thinking? (Chiyoko nods and gets out her blue stress ball. Then she squeezes it and rolls it around while she takes some deep breaths. She is becoming calmer as she is doing this.) Toshiko: Huh. Chiyoko was nervous about this? I never would have thought that she would the one to do that. Abelone: I wonder why she was nervous. Chiyoko's manager: Yes, she was nervous and the reason why is because she is afraid of letting others down and being a disappointment. (Toshiko and Abelone look shocked.) Toshiko: Really? We don't think that she let us down. Abelone: We would never call her a disappointment or think of her as a disappointment! Chiyoko's manager (smiles): Thank you, girls. Your support would really help Chiyoko. (Chiyoko is touched by what she heard.) Chiyoko: T-thank you so much! Your kind words felt like magic to me! Abelone: Magic? Wait...that's it! Maybe we can do a song that has something to do with magic? Chiyoko (nods): Yes, yes, I agree! I think Emerald Magic would be best since it has the word magic in the title. Toshiko: Good idea, Chiyoko. Abelone: Yeah, and I'm so glad that you could do this! I'm proud of you! (Chiyoko smiles widely and her manager is also seen smiling as she is happy that her friends were being supportive. Then the scene changes to Kokona in her room talking to Ageha on her cellphone.) Kokona: Hello, Ageha-san! How are you and did you have a good Christmas? Ageha: Hello, Kokona-chan. I'm well and I did have a good Christmas. How about you? Kokona: Oh, I'm doing well and my Christmas was good. Anyway, my school is hosting the Winter Holiday Festival. Should I perform with Junko-chan or by myself? Ageha: Kokona-chan, you should perform with Junko-chan. After all, the K&J fans would really love it. Kokona: Oh, you're right, Ageha-san! I'll do it. Thank you so much! You're the best! Ageha (chuckles): Of course and no problem, Kokona-chan. Do well in the festival. Goodbye for now. (The scene changes to Junko talking to Kokona in Kokona's room.) Junko: What is it, Kokona-san? Why did you want me in here? Kokona: Because I want us to do a K&J concert for the Winter Holiday Festival, Junko-chan. Junko: Really? You mean that? Kokona: Of course I do. After all, the fans would really appreciate it. Now let's get to practicing. I have already taken care of the rest. (Junko has an unsure expression on her face, but nods in a compliant manner.) (The scene changes to the Fujino brothers in their room.) Hideaki: Hey, big bro, what are we gonna do for the festival? Akio: We're gonna put on a play, little bro. Hideaki (pouts): But why? Wouldn't a performance be more interestin'? Akio (raises an eyebrow in annoyance): Because we gotta stand out and show everyone that we ain't one-trick ponies. Hideaki (smiles): Yeah, you're right, big bro! We ain't one-trick ponies! Akio (smirks): That's more like it, little bro. (A montage of everyone practicing and preparing is shown before the scene changes to the Winter Holiday Festival starting. The auditorium is full of people and it has a winter theme to fit the festival. The cameramen are recording everything as the principal is on stage talking into the microphone.) Principal: Greetings, everyone! Welcome to Shining Wings Academy's Winter Holiday Festival! Today, we will be having our students perform plays and show their animated videos for us. Food and drinks will be served at this time and you will have the pleasure of watching them while eating your meals. Let the plays and animated videos begin! (The principal leaves the stage as the audience applauds. There are staff members who serve food and drinks to the audience and the first play begins.) (Akio and Hideaki are on stage performing their play. TBC) (After Akio and Hideaki finish with their play, a montage of the other plays and animated videos is shown. After that, the principal announces the beginning of the performances while on the stage.) Principal: I hope everyone has enjoyed the plays and animation videos from these students! Up next are performances done by our students. Please enjoy! (The principal leaves the stage as the audience applauds and cheers in excitement and anticipation. Then the lights suddenly go out and a little fake snow falls on the stage. The audience mutters in curiosity and amazement before more fake snow falls and fog appears to cover the stage, a light shines on the hidden figure of Kokona.) Kokona: I am a being of the dark! Enjoy the fog with your snow! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The audience screams and some shout "Help us!" and some ask "What's going on?") (One side of the stage is cleared of the fog, revealing Junko and the light that is shining on her.) Junko: I am a being of the light! I shall save the innocent people from that horrid fog! (The audience cheers then they stop when the lights on the stage go out and turn back on to light the entire stage. Kokona and Junko are shown onstage wearing wintry J-pop idol outfits.) (Cheers and shouts came from the crowd and K & J began to speak.) K & J: Everyone, K & J has arrived! Kokona: K is for Kokona! I shall let you be seduced by the darkness! Junko (shakes her head): J is for Junko! I shall let you be amazed by the light! K & J: Girls of Darkness and Light! Junko: Fall in love with the light. Kokona: No, fall in love with the darkness. (The music plays and K & J begins to sing Reversible Ring.) Junko: Kirrakirarakkīrakira! Shiawase ni naritai na Hitomi matatakeba hora raburabu daisuki yo Kokona: Aragau koto nado mijin mo dekimai ware to tomo ni are nanji wa hanshin Junko: Ibara no michi haoto hibikasete Kokona: Yume to namida mune wo nurasu Kokona and Junko: Reversible-Ring chikai aou eien no kusari tsunagu Kokona: Himitsu no debiru Junko: Madoromi no enjeru Kokona and Junko: Futari tagai wo kizami Kokona: Ura to omote Junko: Kimi to watashi Kokona: Ware to nanji Junko: Itsuwari kisu Kokona and Junko: Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Junko: Kowagarazu ni Kokona: Mi wo yudane oide Junko: Debiru enjeru Kokona: Debiru enjeru Kokona and Junko: Futari otome wo aise (K & J dance until the song ends. Then the audience claps and cheers.) Principal: Thank you, K & J-san! Next up is Toshiko Hatanaka-san, Abelone Natsuyama-san, and Chiyoko Yurimoto-san! (The crowd let out excited cheers as the three girls arrive on stage in wintry idol outfits.) Chiyoko: I, Vampire Idol Chiyoko-sama, shall create a special winter performance for you all with the help of my two mortal companions! (The audience cheers.) Abelone: Abelone here! We're sure that we'll make it a magical performance for you~ Toshiko: Toshiko here. And the song the three of us will sing is Emerald Magic. (The audience cheers and lets out ooh's and ahh's before becoming silent. Then the three girls are singing.) Toshiko, Abelone, and Chiyoko: Sā, tōku niji no kanata e Negaigoto ga aru nara Hoshī mono ga aru nara Tachimukawanakucha Chiyoko: Nanairo no hikari no sono naka de watashi wa Toshiko: Motto juku shiteku Abelone: Green Apple mitai na iro wo shita Toshiko, Abelone, and Chiyoko: Emerald tsukamu no Tachi ichi ga ugoiteru Tamesu yō ni sobiete iku Chiyoko: Oto tachi wa, kaze wo umu mono to shitta Toshiko: Sono uzu ni makarete mo Abelone: Rhythm wo kuzusarete mo Toshiko, Abelone, and Chiyoko: Osorenai mayowanai Me wo akete tadoritsuku (Toshiko bowed while Abelone and Chiyoko curtsied when they were done with their performance. The audience clapped and cheered.) Principal: Thank you, Toshiko Hatanaka-san, Abelone Natsuyama-san, and Chiyoko Yurimoto-san! Next up is Spirited 6-san! Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder